


more and more

by v_darkstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch is warm where it brushes against skin and his smile is cheek splitting as he pulls Isaac closer to the edge of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more and more

a/n: this was a really really belated birthday present for [](http://lady-quark.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-quark.livejournal.com/) **lady_quark**! I'm so sorry it's late grace, because you deserve better than that, bb. I'm not sure if you ship Jackson/Isaac, I hope you do, but if you don't, then hey, it's still a fic with our perfect little puppy in it, right? You're such a cute and friendly person, hun. I hope you had a great day and continue to have even more so~  
oh, and because of the lack of length to this fic (hides and apologizes), feel free to request any icons that you may want or just suggest a fandom you'd like more icons in! ilu bb♥  
  
;;

  
Isaac brings his lip between his teeth and Jackson sends him a smile, it’s  _predatory_ , and it makes Isaac blush in seconds.

Who would have known two days ago that none other than Jackson Whittemore would be asking him if they could take their relationship to the next stage, as he had put it. Not Isaac, of course.

He wasn't expecting Jackson to swagger on up to him, smirking as he did so, and say in a hushed tone, "Let me fuck you".

It took Isaac a whole day to comprehend the fact that Jackson,  _Jackson-freakin-Whittemore_ , wanted to do anything remotely like  _that_ with him. They had shared rushed kisses and had a minimal amount of heated groping, but actual sex? Isaac had never thought that Jackson would want that at all.

Jackson leans forward, slowly catching the loose material of Isaac's shirt. His touch is warm where it brushes against skin and his smile is cheek spliting as he pulls Isaac closer to the edge of the bed.

Isaac moves hesitantly, small steps that bring him forward until he's standing in front of a seated Jackson. He shivers as his shirt is lifted and small kisses are planted on his stomach, they're only gentle, only brief, but they send tingles down Isaac's spine all the same.

The shirt goes over his head and then he's falling, falling into oblivion, into Jackson's arms, and it's all one and the same. Because he knows the minute he lays down on that bed, Jackson will find a way to take him apart and glue him back together.

So he smiles back and lets Jackson do it however he will.


End file.
